ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Osmund Frey
Osmund Frey is the Lord of the Twins and Lord Treasurer of the Kingdom of Winter During the childhood of his son, Edmure Frey would govern the Twins wisely, passing on his knowledge of tradecraft to Osmund along the way. He raised his son in the way of the warfare and leading men in battle, from sieges to army movement to raising a levy. This training would be built upon over the next ten years as Edmure saw fit to show his son the Kingdom he would grow to serve. Starting at the age of eight, Osmund was sent to the Vale, to learn from the Falcons of the Eyrie. Here he was taught fundamentals of trade, studying the workings of Gulltown closely and honing his swordsmanship, for the next two and a half years. From there he travelled to the Iron Islands, from halfway into 342 until 345. Here he learned naval trade and how to sail, finding a bond within Lord Harras Greyjoy that would further their trade relations. Next in his journey was Winterfell, staying from 345 to the middle of 348. Under King Stark he learned the workings of the High Court, the needs of the North and various other things, like how to survive a winter on rations. He grew a friendship with Osric, one which would be halted when Osmund left for Riverrun. With Cedric Tully still working to rebuild his realm, Osmund learned leagues in terms of tax management and rebuilding their economy. Upon his return to The Twins, he would be given responsibility over the keeps, working closely with his father and when he was away, his uncle Olyvar the castellan. The Frey’s continued their work of strengthening their House’s standing within the Kingdom of Winter. While Osmund worked to establish trade at home, Edmure oversaw the finances of the King, building his coffers. In 355 AC, Osmund would fall deeply in love with a Beatrice of House Haigh, going against his father’s wishes that he marry into a high House. During a trip to her ancestral home to help them against mountain clans, Osmund met Beatrice as she was still a lady in waiting, the two connecting upon their first meeting. It was she that taught Osmund to love the arts of the world, from poetry to stories. They would marry later that year. In celebration of his betrothal, Edmure threw a tourney for the Kingdom of Winter at the Twins in 355 AC. Osmund and his father competed in the joust and the melee. From the Riverlands came Cedric Tully, his cousin Brandon, his children Melisa and Robb. Lord Cedric participated in the joust, though his children were too young to join. From the Iron Islands came Harras Greyjoy with his children Theo and Asha. Lord Harras participated in the melee while the children cheered him on. Osric Stark came from the North, participating in the melee. As a gift, Lord Harras gave unto Osmund a longship, an honor that he would remember forever. In the next five years, Beatrice would give birth to all four of Osmund’s children, to his eternal delight. In 365 AC, the immediate Frey family travelled to the Iron Islands to pay honor to Theo Greyjoy as he found a wife from House Harlaw. Their wedding was a joyful thing, and Osmund found himself enjoying a return to the Iron Islands. Much like the Twins, they had come a long way from their ancestors. Before leaving, Edmure gifted Lord Theo what he could, which was support when he came into his power. Later that year, Edmure took his family south, to the tourney at Riverrun for the wedding of Cedric Tully. There, father and son participated in both the melee and the joust. It was here that Edmure first heard the distrust Tully was gaining for his fellow lords, though at the time he did not realize the problem it would become. It struck every northern lord as strange that Tully would allow southern lords to attend, and with time Edmure understood why. In 356 AC, Beatrice would give birth to Mathis Frey, Robb and Jeyne in 357 and Osric in 370. Homage to both his Liege Lord’s father and their King. The War For The Vale - 368-370AC When word reached Winterfell of sellsail fleets assaulting Gulltown and the Sisters, Edmure was serving as Lord Treasurer for King Stark. He quickly sent ravens to his son Osmund at the Twins and his Lord Tully at Riverrun. While Tully took the main of the Riverlands force north, Osmund was charged with holding a secondary army at Harrenhal to protect against the south. During this time, Osmund threw himself into keeping the garrison at Harrenhal strong, his worry for his father and kingdom growing with each day. He kept his patrols around the southern border secure, ensuring his men had eyes over as much land as possible. When word reached him of a dragon amongst the Targaryen force, his heart dropped. When Osmund allowed himself to linger amongst the ancient canopy that was Harrenhal, his mind couldn’t help but imagine his father and uncle, burning, their bodies searing against the dark of the sky like comets. It was this that hardened his mind and tested his patience, turning himself to the upkeep of his garrison. He hated being unable to fight, but he understood his importance holding Harrenhal. Edmure would fight in the North, helping the Riverlands forces with as many men as he could muster. Second War Of Reclamation - 370-372AC At the start of the war, Osmund held his army as his father Edmure made south from the Twins. When scouts reported the banner of Baratheon flying near Maidenpool, Osmund knew his King would be crippled if they were caught between a Targaryen and Baratheon force. He rallied his men and sent word to Lord Tully and Lord Harras before meeting the King of the Iron Throne in the first battle of the war. Though the Northern army did not achieve victory over the Stag, they did manage to slow him. In the ensuing chaos, Osmund met Orys in the field and a duel ensued between the two. Before a victor could be decided, a riderless horse charged between the two, and they were lost from each other in the chaos. Osmund ordered his army to retreat to Harrenhal, harrowing the Baratheon host along the way in a series of guerilla warfare that plagued their march. The teachings of his father were well spent, though they could not match the men the southern king had brought. King Stark and Edmure regrouped with Osmund at Harrenhal and combined their men. After a discussion on their next course of action, they decided to meet the Tyrell host in the field. The Battle of the Red Fork was the bloodiest battle of the war, overshadowing even the carnage within the Vale. As the battle raged around him, Osmund kept close to his father throughout. As he sliced down a knight of the Flower Lord, he turned to see his father in combat with Mace Tyrell himself. Before he could reach him, though, the Lord struck his father down. The chaos around him didn’t allow him to take even a moment’s silence for the loss of his father. When the fighting came to a halt, Osmund and his men retreated for the Twins as Stark headed for Riverrun. Here he waited until Lord Bolton brought reinforcements. The small window of time Osmund was allowed to grieve for his father was soon overtaken by the needs of war. His army was worse than they had left the Twins, but they were still a formidable force. He used the Twins’ to resupply his army as he waited for Lord Bolton to come south. The two armies joined and under the command of Osmund, they managed to attack the rear of King Orys’ host as they battled Lord Arryn. When the fighting broke, southern soldiers laid slaughtered upon the battlefield. The broken army managed to regroup with a larger Lannister host at Pinkmaiden. Osmund retreated to Harrenhal once again, bringing the Arryn host with him. Here, they chose to make a final push against the southern king. After the battle at Acorn Hall, Frey met Baratheon at the Battle of Lord Harroways Town. Though harrowed by the war, the two armies were almost a match for the entirety of the southern military. Osmund Frey and Lord Arryn were captured and taken hostage, a fact to which King Orys would float over Osmund, who had previously evaded his capture. Their ruined host retreated to Harrenhal until it is commandeered by King Stark. Osmund and Lord Arryn stayed in captivity until the end of the war, when Stark agreed to parlay. The addition of Lord Celtigar to the Kingdom of Winter would become a thorn in the side of Osmund, who would come to whisper ideas of secession in the ear of Cedric Tully. Since the years of the Second War, Osmund has come into his role with the same dedication as those before him. His service in wartime proved him worthy of the mantle of his father, becoming Lord Treasurer of the Kingdom of Winter. The news of Lord Greyjoy’s failing health and the death of Prince Barthagon came as nails upon the coffin. With the line of Arryn endangered and his own Lord Paramount looking to the south, Osmund has done what he can to prepare for the worst. In 372 AC, Osmund would begin to foster Harron Greyjoy, son of Theo, respecting the family for their efforts in the Second War. Category:House Frey Category:Riverlander